


A Spot of Lunch

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: There were angels dining at the Ritz.  Two of them were fallen, but that’s beside the point.  Sequel to: Did You Get the Memo?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Spot of Lunch

“I’m sorry, sirs, it seems our availability has changed.”

Aziraphale frowned. Never in all his time of going to the Ritz, and he’d been coming since it opened in 1906 had he been turned down for a table. 

“Could you check again? I was sure.”

He made to snap his fingers when Crowley suddenly covered them with his hand.

“Provided no one is overriding you,” he whispered.

He glanced behind him and Aziraphale turned around to see their two former bosses standing nearby.

The computer crashed.

“Crowley,” Beelzebub sneered.

“Lord Beelzebub, great to see you again love the new hat.”

“Save the bootlicking, Crowley, I’m off the clock.”

Aziraphale too looked over at his former superior and noticed that the archangel seemed strangely…relaxed.

“Gabriel.”

“Aziraphale.”

“Umm…nice shirt.”

“Yes, we’ve introduced Casual Friday.”

“Sirs, if I may um as there seems to be a mix with reservations perhaps we could set the table for four?”

Beelzebub glared, but shrugged in acceptance.

Aziraphale fidgeted and glanced between the others. “Well-well I suppose,” he said, ignoring Crowley who was waving his hands in a gesture of no.

“Ugh…” Crowley sulked his way to the table as they all sat down and the waiter came over with a bright smile.

“What would we care to start off with?”

“Alcohol!”

What promised to be a very awkward meal turned out to be only slightly awkward as their former bosses began asking about cars, what they liked about London, different places to travel to, and whether Shakespeare still worked at the Globe Theatre. 

After Crowley made a passionate argument for only watching the funny plays Aziraphale asked a rather obvious question. 

“Why the sudden interest in all this?”

“We’re researching human behaviour and reporting our findings,” Beelzebub responded plainly.

That they only reported to each other went unsaid one couldn’t be too trusting after all.

“I see.”

“And since we have you here, Aziraphale, I was wondering if you had any copies of the Kuma satra?” Gabriel asked with complete sincerity.

Aziraphale worked not to choke on his wine.

“I’m-I’m afraid I’d have to order in a copy.”

“Can I get a wahoo?” Crowley asked, from behind his own glass.

Then the waiter cleared the plates and set down a dessert one in front of Gabriel.

“Chocolate cake, sir, as always.”

“Thank you. Did you two want anything?”

Aziraphale shook his head too shocked at Gabriel’s apparat addiction to the sweet.

“You know this is amazing, Aziraphale, I don’t know why you didn’t introduce us to this earlier.”

Aziraphale glanced over to something interesting in a far corner, and somewhere in the room a wine glass shattered. “Must have slipped my mind.”

Unlike the main course dessert was passed with an uncomfortable silence at least for Crowley and Aziraphale. Gabriel appeared not to care about anything except the cake and that just eerily reminded Aziraphale of himself. Meanwhile Beelzebub had taken to stealing bites off his plate purely for the look of revulsion both of them tried to hide. They assumed this was also the reason Gabriel paid the bill for the four of them. They rolled their eyes when he tipped too much, but said nothing.

“I’ll be by for that book.”

“Yes, yes I’m sure you will.”

The pair got up and Aziraphale and Crowley sat back in their chairs.

“Well that was a thing.”

“Yes, it was rather.”

As the Prince of Hell Beelzebub was perfectly suited to continue sowing the seeds of discontent, or at least annoyance, and so wrapped their arm around Gabriel’s waist and yanked him close to them just to hear Crowley gag as they went out the door.

As they walked down the block Gabriel responded by wrapping his arm around their shoulders and Beelzebub was too content to mind. He was warm and they liked that.

The End


End file.
